kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Hilde Dickhaut
|image = |kanji = |romaji = |race = Human |birthday = |age = |gender = Female |height = |weight = |affiliation = Witch Forest |previous affiliation = |occupation = Villager |previous occupation = |base of operations = Wolfsschlucht Southern Germany |status = Alive |relatives = |manga debut = Chapter 87 |anime debut = |video game debut = |japanese voice = N/A |english voice = }} Hilde is a resident in the village of Wolfsschlucht. She wields some authority, albeit limited, as she appears to be the surrogate leader when Sieglinde Sullivan is not present.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 87, page 15 Character Outline Hilde is an adult woman with her blonde hair styled beneath an elaborate headdress. She wears an embellished but old-fashioned gown that dates back to centuries ago, much like the other residents of Wolfsschlucht. Around her neck is a large amulet. Hilde is bellicose, and does not hesitate to fight when it comes to defending her village, Wolfsschlucht. She is very skeptical of unfamiliar individuals, and prefers disposing of them immediately rather then compromising.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 88, page 7 She highly respects her master, Sieglinde Sullivan.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 87, pages 15-19 Manga's Synopsis Green Witch Arc Upon seeing Ciel, Sebastian, Baldroy, Finnian, Mey-Rin, Snake and Tanaka in Wolfsschlucht, Hilde and the other villagers arm themselves and surround the uninvited visitors, labeling them as intruders. When Sebastian explains that they only wish to speak with the lord of the village, Hilde gets infuriated and calls them "rats." She and the others declare their intent to exterminate them, but then, Sieglinde Sullivan, the lord, arrives and reprimands them for making a fuss. Hilde apologizes for letting intruders in.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 87, pages 14-18 Subsequently, Hilde tells Wolfram that the visitors are dangerous and that they should be destroyed; however, in contrast to her expectation, Wolfram offers them a place to stay overnight as per Sieglinde's orders. Hilde is upset that they are allowing strangers in the Green Manor, but Wolfram sternly asserts that Sieglinde has requested it so, and she goes silent.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 88, pages 7-9 Later, while Sieglinde and Ciel are having dinner, a panicked Hilde barges in, announcing to Wolfram that the werewolf which protects the Werewolf Forest has shown up.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 88, page 26 She, then, guides them to a female villager that has been brutally injured on the back by the werewolf.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 89, page 3 Seeing this, Wolfram warns them all to refrain from entering the Witch Forest alone.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 89, page 10 After Sebastian is temporarily appointed to Sieglinde's butler, he encounters Hilde, with two other village women, Grete and Anne in the kitchen; it is revealed that the three of them combined usually help with preparing food and taking care of Sieglinde along with Wolfram.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 91, pages 6-7 Later, when Hilde tries to dress Sieglinde, Sieglinde demands for foreign clothes, much to Wolfram's and Hilde's astonishment. Sieglinde is willing to use Ciel's clothes, but the appalled Hilde disapproves of this. Sebastian resolves the quandary by tailoring an outfit out of a bed cover.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 91, pages 12-13 Sometime afterward, Hilde, Grete and Anne ask to speak with Wolfram privately. Hilde again talks of her opposition to the prolonged sojourn of the "outsiders," but Wolfram says he is unable to do anything about it, since Sieglinde wants them to remain. Irritated, Hilde leaves with the other girls and warns Wolfram not to come seeking her for help if the matter should get out of hand.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 91, page 23 At a Wolfsschlucht meeting, with Sieglinde present and listening to the villagers' urges to banish the outsiders, Hilde asks Wolfram if he has forgotten his "duty" involving the outsiders, but he assures her that he has not.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 93, pages 19-20 Trivia *The name Hilde came from an Old Norse word Hildr, which means 'battle'. References Category:Characters Category:Manga-Only Characters Category:Green Witch Arc